


Persona 5 boy confidants: Rank 10

by YasutoTenyo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boy Harem, BoyxBoy, F/M, M/M, Yaoi, boy and girl harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasutoTenyo/pseuds/YasutoTenyo
Summary: Atlas wont let us date gays so why not make a fanfic about it. Welcome to the series of one-shots containing different ideas of how the P5 protag would end up dating all the guys or of the one guys (yes there is a boy harem route:)) It will also contain date scenes when you have time to hang out with them. Welcome to the fan made rank 10!(written in dialouge form!)





	1. Ryuji Rank 8-10

**Author's Note:**

> Yasuto: A few notes.. Just in case I want to tell you that the options the the protagonist says that are bold means that it will lead to the romance option. The >> that you will see means that I chose that option just cause its more romantic that way. Well hope you enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuto: A few notes.. Just in case I want to tell you that the options the the protagonist says that are bold means that it will lead to the romance option. The >> that you will see means that I chose that option just cause its more romantic that way. Well hope you enjoy!!!

**RANK 8 SCENE WITH RYUUJI:**

**AT THE SCHOOL COURTYARD AFTER RYUUJI SHOWED THE EVIDENCE ABOUT YAMAUCHI TO TAKEISHI AND NAKAOKA(I would've wrote the whole confidant scene but I think most of you get the gist of it and if you don't you can look up Ryuji's confidant rank 9 scene)...**

**Takeishi:** This is a joke, right? Yamauchi said he would make me captain...

**Nakaoka:** Is this real?

**Ryuji:**  Its Yamauchi's voice voice, ain't it? And on top of that shit's gone down just like he said.

**Takeishi:** ...Yamauchi's right... I don't have talent... not like you guys... I ran so damn hard, but you were always so far ahead... How is a guy like me suppose to succeed? How am I suppose to be proud of myself?

**Ryuji:**  ...Proud?

**Takieshi:** My dad always talks about how proud he is of his son. He told everyone I'd get a track scholarship like he did... That'd I would follow in his footsteps as second-generation Taisei grad... That is why I listened to Yamauchi. He said if I was captain he would write me a great letter of rec...

**Ryuji:** ...So you trusted what he was saying about Nakaoka cause of stupid crap like that?

**Takeishi:** Shut up! What does a thug like you know!? You couldn't know how I feel... Nobody does!

**Ryuji:** Like hell I don't know! How long were we runnin together, huh!? I went through all sorts of shit with you!

**Takeishi:** Sakamoto...

**Ryuji:** Who are you livin' your life for? Your parents? Teachers? Society? Maybe you should stop tryin' to live for them and just try livin' for your self. You think you gotta betray people to be proud? 

**Takeishi:** W-well I...

**Ryuji:** If thats seriously what you think then your wrong! Nakaoka, you knew somethin' was up with Yamauchi too, didn't you? I mean, that bastard has never been into track before... But you kept quiet. You knew he was just walkin' all over you and you just let him do it.

**Nakaoka:**...Yeah. I was afraid... Without Yamauchi, we still wouldn't have a team... or a place to belong...

**Ryuji:** Y-you missed runnin' that bad...? Y'know... It ain't so scary not  having a place to belong. You can kinda be free that way. If anything, i'm more scared of being a crappy person. I mean, I used to be like you guys. Afraid, lyin'  to myself... That was before I met this dude  ***looks at Akira(Imma just use that name cause its easier)and smiles***

**Akira: *smiles back***

**Ryuji:** I don't wanna insult you guys or nothin', but I know you prolly real pissed about all this... So... If you want to hit me or somethin', go ahead. Im ready.

**Takeishi:** In that case... 

**Nakaoka:** If you insist...

**Takeishi: *punches Ryuji hard in the face***

**Ryuji:** Huh!? You really doin it!?

**Nakaoka:** You said its okay, right?

**Ryuji:** Wait! hold on!

**Akira:** **They're probably going to keep hurting him at this point... What should I do?**

**> >Take the hit for him**

**>** **Try to stop them**

**>** Let them be

**Akira:** ***Takes the hit for Ryuji***

**Ryuji:** A-Akira...!

**Nakaoka:** What did you do that for...? He said it was okay for us to punch him.

**Akira:**

**> >I don't want him to get hurt**

**> Don't you think this wrong**

**> Not the best way to take out your anger**

**Ryuji:**...Akira...  ***looks at Akira***

**Akira:*looks at Ryuuji* I feel like my bond with Ryuji has become stronger.**

* * *

**CHARIOT ARCANA:**

**Rank:**  8

**NEW ABILITY:**

Chance to withstand an otherwise fatal attack with 1 HP remaining.

* * *

**Nakaoka:** Well I guess violence isn't always the answer. In any case, i'm actually starting to feel better. Like I can put this all behind me. Thanks Sakamoto.

**Takeishi:** Yeah, thanks... And Nakaoka... Im sorry...

**Nakaoka:** Im sorry too... So, do you wanna try to bring the track team back together?

**Takeishi:** Hell yeah!

**Ryuji:** Did you see that? If they continued I would've been done for... You know you didn't have to take the punch for me. You could at least stopped them in a different way. 

**Akira:**

**> Its okay**

**> >It was worth it since your safe**

**> No problem**

**Ryuji: *blushes*** Come on, stop trying to make it sound heroic... But thanks anyway, I'm happy that you are always watching over me. ***Blushes*** Kinda feels like I was runnin' a sprint and you were right next to me...

**Akira: I should choose my words carefully...**

**> >I will always run right next to you**

**>** More like ahead of you

**Ryuji: *Blushes***  Ok you can stop joking around with the whole "romantic" act.

**Akira:**

**> >But I'm not joking**

**>** Ok, ok

***walks towards Ryuji***

**Ryuji: *blushes*** W-wa-it what!!!? D-dude I don't understand... A-are you saying... what I think you're saying?

**Akira:**

**> >I like you**

**>** Say what?

**Ryuji: *blushes, but like even more***  Y-y-you do!!? Uhhh...! Ummmm...! I-I don't know what to say dude.... I mean I don't mind if your gay... but Im straight and-  ***shakes his head cause of confusion and shock mixed together*** I-Im sorry dude but I need more time to think about this. ***Turns around*** We should go home anyway... I-I guess i'll see you tomorrow, or some other time when your free...

**Akira: *sweat drops* I guess my** **answer was delayed....**

* * *

**RANK 9 SCENE:**

**AT NIGHT...**

*** _beep beep*_**

**Morgana:** Uggh, who could be texting at this hour?

* * *

**TEXT MESSEGES:**

**Ryuji:** Hey do you think we can meet up at that restaurant **(forgot the name of it but it was the one where they spied on Yamuchi)**  tomorrow.

**Ryuji:** There is something I want to tell you...

**Akira: Should I spend some time with Ryuji?**

**> >Yes**

**>** Nah

**TEXT MESSEGES:**

**Akira:** Yes.                                             

**Ryuji:** Good

* * *

**IN THE ALLYWAY NEXT TO THE RESTAURANT...**

**Ryuji:** Well I have a couple things I want to talk about... First thing, Takeishi texted me this mornin. They said the track team is gonna ditch Yamauchi. They wanna start practicing without him. They're trying to get their old coach back... the one before Kamoshida. Looks like they're finally walking on their own path!

**Akira:**

**> >**Are you satisfied now

**>** Not running

**Ryuji:** Hmm, yeah I guess so... They actually asked me to come back to the team.

**Akira:**

**> >**And what did you say

**>** You don't have time for that

**>** Don't do it

**Ryuji:** I had to turn them down. It felt kinda bad but that's not where I belong now. I belong with you guys, the Phantom Thieves.

**Akira:**

**> >**I'm glad

**>** Good thing you didn't yell it out loud this time

**Ryuji:** Me too.

**Akira: I feel like my bond with Ryuji has become stronger.**

* * *

**CHARIOT ARCANA:**

**Rank:** 9

**NEW ABILITY:**

Chance to shield Joker from an otherwise fatal attack.

* * *

**Ryuji:** Oh and um... about yesterday.... ***blushes*** You know how you confessed to me...? Well... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can date you...

**Akira:**

**> Awww... Why?**

**> Really...?**

**> >Is it because your straight?**

**Ryuji:** That's actually not the reason... You see I'm not actually straight... I'm bi I just often prefer girls instead of boys...

**Akira:**

**> >Then why?**

**> I see...**

**Ryuji:** Its cause, well.... This is gonna sound stupid coming from a Phantom Thief, but I'm afraid of what others will think of us, y'know dating and all... I'm afraid that we will be made fun of... Im afraid you'll be made fun of... I don't want you to get hurt because...

**Akira:**

**> Cause what?**

**> >Im listening**

**Ryuji:** I-I... I love you man! I don't want you to get hurt just cause we were datin'! So... I'm sorry...

**Akira:**

**> None of that matters**

**> >Gender doesn't matter as long as its love**

***hugs Ryuji***

**Ryuji:** ...Akira.... How are you able to be so calm all the time? I was even practicing to reject because of your well being but... You don't seem to care what other people say about you... I guess that's one of the traits I love about you the most...  ***hugs Akira back***

**Akira: I'm in a** **relationship with Ryuji... There is no turning back.**

**Ryuji: *blushes*** I guess that means we're a thing now... Well since we're here why don't we go inside the restaurant. Come on! It could be like are first date or somethin'!

**You ate with Ryuji and payed for the food**

**Ryuji:**  See you later!

* * *

**RANK 10 SCENE:**

**AT THE RAMEN SHOP...**

**Ryuji:** Ahh this is the perfect way to refill after some trainin'. By the way the track team is up and runnin' again. Yamauchi got taken down pretty quick. You know Takeishi's mom is the PTA prez, right? He told her everything. After that, she came stormin' in with the other parents and forbid the whole scoutin' plan. I wish I've coulda seen the look on Yamauchi's face. I mean, the school can't ignore the PTA. As a result, the track team is back. Our old coach's fillin' in for now. Man, it serves that dick right! What a great feelin'! I think they might even go far in the meet.

**Akira:**

**> >**I'm looking forward to it

**>** We can't loose either

**Ryuji:** Hell yeah! Aw crap the ramen's gonna get soggy. Let's eat!

**After eating**

**Ryuji:**  Phew, that was awesome... To tell the truth I was scared of facin' those guys straight up. I couldn't stand how much they hated me. It only just made rethink of how stupid I was... Most of all, it made me remember how I lost my place with them. Hey, this ain't usually like me, but... I managed to change cause you were here helpin' me. I got you all wrapped up in this shit, but you stayed with me till the bitter end... You didn't abandon me. Maybe that's why I started having a crush on you. Thanks man.

**Akira:**

**>** Anything for you

**> >**I'll always be there for you

**Ryuji:**   ***blushes*** Hahaha... Its funny, huh? This started out as trainin' for the Phantom Thieves. How'd it end up like this? Either way, it's my turn now. If anything comes up, you tell me. I'll help with whatever you need whether it be as a Phantom Thief... ***blushes*** Or your boyfriend...

**Akira: I feel strong bond with Ryuji**

* * *

**IAM THOU, THOU ART I...**

**THOU HAS TURNED A VOW INTO A BLOOD OATH,**

 

**THY BOND SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION**

**AND BREAK THE YOKE OF THY HERAT,**

 

**THOU HAS AWKENED TO THE ULTIMATE SECRET**

**OF THE CHARIOT, GRANTING THE INFINITE POWER...**

* * *

**CHARIOT ARCANA:**

**RANK:** 10  MAX

**NEW ABILITY:**

Transforms his Persona into a mythological trickster.

* * *

**Captain Kidd evolves into Seiten Taisei**

**Ryuji: I can feel it... My new power!**

* * *

**Ryuji:** Alright now that I have that out of my chest, let's do this! First up: The Phantom Thieves! I'll be counting on you leader. And you can count on me too! Hey, now that we're fueled up, wanna race to the station?

**You raced to the station with Ryuji and said goodbye to each other.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuto: IT TIS DONE!!! That confession seemed long... Oh well.... Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be with Yusuke!


	2. Yusuke Rank 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuto: I"M BACK!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!! Well, I hope you enjoy!!!

**AT THE MEUSAM DURING KAWANBE"S COMPETITION:**

**You and Yusuke were looking at Yusuke's painting** **together. It looks like Yusuke's painting won the competition.**

**Yusuke:** I still have much to learn, but I finally painted something I can be satisfied with. Yes, this is the true heart of humanity. The title is "Desire and Hope." What do you think?

**Akira:**

**> >**It turned out well.

**>** So you added hope.

**Yusuke:** I added aspects that were previously lacking. This light... is all of you. The title lists hope, but in my mind it's a much more concrete thing. I can't believe I didn't realize this until now...

**Kawanabe:** ***walks in***  Hmmm....

**Yusuke:** You...

**Kawanabe: ...** It's a good painting.

**Yusuke:** Huh?

**Kawanabe:** It's not trying to be eccentric for the sake offing eccentric, like last time. To think the same painting could change this much... So this is the answer you've come up with?

**Yusuke:**...It is.

**Kawanabe:**  "Desire and Hope"... I see. Beauty and ugliness... Humans are creature's that posses both. It seems you understand that.

**Yusuke:** What are you playing at?

**Akira:**

**> >**You provoked Yusuke on purpose.

**>** Are you scheming something?

**Kawanabe:**  I apologize. Even though my intent was to encourage you, it WAS rather crude. Still, I believed that this ploy was needed to  be done in order to ignite your competitive spirit.

**Yusuke:** But... Why would you do that? What's your objective?

**Kawanabe:** I wanted to do something for you as another person who was free from Madarame's chains. That's all.

**Yusuke:** Huh?

**Kawanabe:** Madarame held a grudge against me for supposedly stealing his customers from him. To start, I couldn't get anyone to rent me space for exhibits... He caused me no end of hardship.

**Yusuke:** So that's why...

**Kawanabe:** Yes, the heart of a man is painted with desire, even if it's completely coated in black at times. However, it seems you have the strength to not look away from it, and chose to stand up against it. If only he had your strength...

**Akira:**

**>** "He"?

**> >**You mean Madarame?

**Kawanabe:**...Madarame and I go back a long way. First as classmates, then teacher's at the same art school. He use to have a Nobel spirit. Saying he wanted to aim at the top of the art world some day.

**Yusuke:**....

**Kawanabe:** But in the end, even the art world has it's sure of politics... This who are cunning win. Are heart's were stained black in that matter. But the human heart is a strange thing. It can't completely separate black from white. I was shocked when I heard he took you in. He never liked children you see.

**Yusuke:** Oh?

**Kawanabe:** This happened just before we cut ties we each other, but I got a call from him. He was panicking that the near by clinics were closed and that his kid had a fever.

**Yusuke:** Sensei...

**Akira:**

**> >**He was a good man deep down.

**>** That was another aspect of him.

**Yusuke:** Yeah...

**Kawanabe:** I don't want anymore losers like me or misguided winners like him being born from this world. That is why I started this foundation. So how about it? Would you like our support? Without the overbearing marketing production of course.

**Yusuke:** It's truly kind offer... Thank you for your generosity. However, I must respectfully decline.

**Kawanabe:**  Huh. What makes you say that?

**Yusuke:** I am not Madarame. I won't be stained by desire. After all, I can see hope. If I am lost, they will extend their hands. If I am wrong they will chastise me... As long as I have my rays of hope to guide me I'll be fine.  ***looks at Akira***

**Kawanabe:**  Huh, Madarame really did have a good eye. Hahahahahaha!  ***walks away***

**Yusuke:** What a strange man...

**Akira:**

**>** Yeah...

**> >**Your stranger Yusuke.

**>** Are you sure about that?

**Yusuke:** For declining his offer? It IS a tad wasteful for me to decline. Still I believe It's for the best.... I feel contradictory, but that's the human heart, correct?... Interesting, that is exactly what I should be painting. It must of been troublesome dealing with me. But, for some reason, I knew you wouldn't abandon me until everything was said and done. Thank you my friend. ***looks down***

**Akira:**

**>** What's wrong?

**> >**Are you thinking about your next painting?

**Yuskue:** No... It's not that... It's just I feel like thank you isn't enough for what you did for me. It's like I need to offer you more than just a thank you. You helped me so much... I don't know what to say...  ***Yusuke blushes***

**Akira:**

**>** Why are you blushing

**> >**Um... Your face is red.

**>** Are you okay?

**Yusuke:**  Akira... I need to tell you something very important that I have been keeping for a while... While you were helping me I felt this emotion. It feels like something more than inspiration and passion. Actually, I never felt this way towards anyone before, but you. I could never find the answer to what that feeling was, but I realized something when painting. As I mentioned before, hope was an added aspect. However, the light in the painting is more to me than hope alone. When we were in Mementos I asked you why my mother painted the Sayuri, and you told me that it was for the love of her son. I thought about that while painting this piece and realized where my hope came from.

**Akira: I need to choose my words carefully.**

**> >Where did it come from?**

**>** Was it a strong type of inspiration?

**Yuskue:**  It came, from you. You are the light of hope I was trying to capture. You are the light that shines through the wicked desires. Your the light that brought me out of my slump. You are... my muse...  ***stays silent for a moment*** Oh, where are my manners? I guess I let my emotions get the best of me.

**Akira:**

**> >Hug him**

**>** Leave him be

***walks over and hugs Yusuke***

**Yusuke:** Huh!? Akira why are you-

**Akira:**

**> >I love you.**

**> You are also my muse.**

**Yusuke: *blushes***...Akira... So you feel the same way. Huh, so this is what love feels like. I guess I got it all wrong on that boat at the lake. ***let's go from Akira***  Well, since you helped me, it is my turn to help you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you.

**Akira:**   **I feel a strong bond with Yusuke.**

* * *

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I...**

**THOU HAS TURNED A VOW INTO A BLOOD OATH.**

**THY BOUND SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION**

**AND BREAK THE YOKE OF THY HEART.**

**THOU HAS AWAKENED TO THE ULTIMATE SECRET**

**OF THE EMPEROR, GRANTING THEE INFINITE POWER...**

* * *

**EMPEROR ARCANA:**

**RANK:** 10 MAX

**NEW ABILITY:**

Transforms his Persona into a mythological trickster.

* * *

**Geomon has transformed into Kamu Susano-o**

**Yusuke:** **The Persona within me has awakened a new power.**

* * *

**Yusuke:** Well darling, shall we get going? I feel like we should spend some time together a little bit more to celebrate our victory.

**You spend some time alone time with Yusuke and take him (more like pay him) to the train station.**

**Yusuke:** See you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuto: Phew!!! I'm done!!!! Sorry if the chapter's shorter than Ryuji's chapter. I also apologize for it being a little bit ooc. Yusuke is a... complicated character for me to work with when It comes to romance.... Well I hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Mishima Rank 9-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuto: Okay, I need to make an announcement. So I was going to make one with Goro Akechi but... he's dead... I think...(I kinda found that out just now because I recently got into the game and I accidentally spoiled myself and to find out if it's really true or not, I'll spoil myself even more and I want to make sure I can still enjoy the game) I know I could just let him live for this fic, but that would be an AU and don't want this fic to be an AU (nothing against AUs, its just I want this fic to seem as canon as possible) I hope you can understand. Well, on with the chapter!!!

**AT THE CAFE (not LeBlanc)WITH MISHIMA:**

**Mishima:**  So you remember those guys who beat Akiyama-kun up? Well it turns out they really were dangerous. I looked them up... and found some seriously scary info. Apparently they're part of a gang that is involved in extortion stuff like that all the time. I wish I had known that before going in... One slip of the tongue in that act I pulled, and I would've been dead.

**Akira:**

**>** Yup, dead as a doornail.

**> >**You showed some real courage.

**>** I'm glad your still alive.

**Mishima:**  Y-you really thinks so? But I pissed all over myself again when looking up those guys... Honestly though... you're amazing. You weren't afraid in the slightest. Maybe its only natural after all the nightmares you've been through...

**Boys Voice:**  Yo, Mishima!

**Three boys walked in.**

**Mishima:** H-Hi there...

**Short-haierd High Schooler:**  Whoa, It really is Mishima!

**Thin-browed High Schooler:**  Dude, right? Nobody else could be THIS boring.

**Akiyama:**.....

**Thin-browed High Schooler:**  Hey, you figured out what you're gonna do after high school?

**Mishima:** U-Um. not yet...

**Thin-browed High Schooler:**  How 'bout the military? No one would notice a zero like you stealth around.

**Short-haierd High Schooler:**  Hahaha, too true! I bet you could sneak anywhere, huh? You'll be Japan'sultimate weapon!

**Akiyama:**..Shut up!

**Mishima:** Akiyama-kun...

**Thin-browed High Schooler:**  Huh? Somethin' wrong?

**Akiyama:** Err, not exactly... C'mon, let's just forget him. It's no fun messing with Mishima anymore.

**Short-haierd High Schooler:**   Whaddya mean, no fun? You're the one screwing with him the most.

**Akiyama:** I dunno, guess I got tired of it.  ***Walks up to Mishima*** Hey, about before... I've been thinking, well... I should prolly thank you.

**Short-haierd High Schooler:**   Huh? Somethin' happened between the two of you? Y'know, you HAVE been actin' weird lately, Akiyama... Don't think I've noticed all them bruises you got.

**Akiyama:**  I-I.........

**Mishima:** Um, "before?" I dont really know what you're taking about.

**Akiyama:**  Mishima... My bad, I guess it was someone else... You've changed though...

**Mishima:** Huh..?

**Akiyama:**  Yo, glasses. I always see you two together. Have you've been coaching him?

**Akira:**

**> >** Something like that.

**> ** Exactly

**Akiyama:**  Heh... That so? I'm kinda jealous. Always see you later. ***Walks away***

**Thin-browed High Schooler:**  W-Wait up, Akiyama...

**Mishima:** Looks like Akiyama-kun is gonna be just fine. He's a pretty strong-willed guy. And... I really have changed, huh? Do you think maybe now I'm starting to belike the Phantom Thieves...? I'm gonna work even harder now to. make sure I live up to your legacy!

**Akira: Mishima is showing a passionate resolve...**

* * *

**MOON ARCANA:**

**RANK:**  9

* * *

**Mishima:** You know, I've always felt like I couldn't amount to anything. But I somehow managed to step up and help Akiyama-kun with those thugs. It made me realize... there really are things I can do to save people. That's why I started writing a documentary on the Phantom Thieves. The research I did on the gang Akiyama-kun was wrapped up in was actually what inspired me to do it. And now I'm basically putting a massive log of all your activities on the Phan-Site.

**Akira:**

**>** Dont use our real names.

**> ** This came out of nowhere.

**> >** I can't wait to watch it.

**Mishima:** That's some serious pressure... but I'll show you what I can do! I mean I won a composition contest in 5th grade, so this shouldn't be anymore difficult, right? At any rate we should celebrate today! My treat! Screw the fountain drinks... Let's go straight for the fancy fruit juice! It's three times the price, so it's gotta be three times better!

**Akira:**

**>**  Meh

**> > **What about parfait instead?

**>**  I'm feeling steak, actually.

**Mishima:** I only have so much money though... But I guess I can get it if that's what you want. But before that I need to ask you something.... When I was standing up for Akiyama-kun, why didn't you run? I mean, I'm grateful you stayed, but why?

**Akira: I should chose my words carefully...**

**>**  You needed some courage.

**>  **Just making sure you weren't gonna chicken out.

**> > I wanted to protect you.**

**Mishima: *Blushes*** Huh..? I mean I'm honored that you would do that for me, but there's no need to go that far.

**Akira:**

**> > I would go that far for you**

**> ** Just accept it.

**Mishima: *Blushes even more***  Come on, stop messing with me. Your making me blush...

**Akira:**

**> > But that's how I truly feel.**

**>  **Okay I'll stop.

**Mishima: *Blushes even more than before***  Stop... I mean the way you say it makes it sound like your in love with me.

**Akira:**

**> > I am.**

**> ** That's not what I meant.

**Mishima: *Blushes and stares***..... Um... I-I... I don't know what to say... I'm to flushed to even think straight  **(no pun intended)**. Umm... I think I need a day to think about this. I think we should go now.

**Akira: Looks like my answer has been delayed...**

**Mishima:** W-Well see you later...

* * *

**You and Mishima are at the park:**

**Mishima:** You know, I've been thinking about what Akiyama-kun said to me... How I've changed. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to run away back when I saved him. So, I was thinking why that may of been.

**Akira:**

**> > **Did you find your answer?

**>** Were you scared stiff?

**Mishima:** Honestly, I was pretty desperate at the time, so I don't remember much... But I the back of my head, I was thinking what you would do in that situation, Kurusu. I mean, you put yourself on the line to stop Kamoshida, and probably other villains too. So I thought there had to be something I could do myself. 

**Akira:**

**> > **That was courageous.

**>**  But you were afraid?

**Mishima:** Haha. I was only acting out of fear though. you know, I've always wanted to change. I wanted to go from a dull kid everybody messes with to the famous world-renowned hero. But you helped me realized something important. Heros aren't heroes because they are famous, its because they fight for other people. Looking back on it, what I really wanted to change was the weak me. The me on the volleyball team who let wrongdoing go unpunished, even though I knew it was unjust... The cowardly me who looked the other way when people I knew were in need of help... Tell me the truth. I only changed because you stole my heart right?

**Akira:**

**> >** I didn't do anything

**>**  Nobody stole your heart.

**> > **You changed yourself.

**Mishima:** Really!? But I could've sworn it was the Phantom Thieves who changed my heart! Is that so...? ....No, you know what? You really did change my heart. All this time I've been looking up to the Phantom Thieves, pretending to be their collaborator... And now I'm finally able to stop pretending... Truth be told, I had given up. I accepted that  I was zero... that my existence was meaningless. But I've learned, I may not be able to change the world, but I can change myself. Whether I sulk my head about my inability to do anything, or hang my head high and look into the future... My perception shapes the boundaries of my world. it all comes down to what's inside my heart. I might mess up every so often, but as long as your here, I'll be able to stand up again. So I may not be the best person around, but you can feel free to rely on me sometimes! And... No matter what the world says, I'll be rooting for you, just like you were for me...

**Akira: I feel a strong bond with Mishima.**

* * *

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I...**

**THOU HAS TURNED A VOW INTO A BLOOD OATH,**

**IT SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION**

**THAT BREAK THE YOKE OF THY HEART,**

**THOU HAS AWAKENED TO THE ULTIMATE SECRET**

**OF THE MOON ARCANA, GRANTING THE INFINITE POWER...**

* * *

**MOON ARCANA:**

**RANK:** 10 MAX

**NEW ABILITY;**

Allows backup members to gain the same EXP as current party members.

* * *

**Mishima:** Oh and about the other day...  ***Blushes*** Well... I've been thinking about it and... I love you too, Akira. You've helped me so much and you were probably the first person to ever care about me that much. You made me feel warmth inside again and I really appreciate that...  ***Walks** **towers Akira***  So what do you say? Can we start dating?

**Akira:**

**>  **Of course

**> > **I been waiting for you to respond.

**Mishima:** Heh...  ***Lovingly** **stares at you***  I can'tbelieve I'm dating the leader of the Phantom Thieves... It's like a dream come true... Well, since I'm your boyfriend now, will you fulfill my requests~ There are other important requests than the ones on Phan-Site you know...

**Akira**

**>  **I'll do whatever you want.

**> > **Do you have a request for me right now?

**Mishima:**  As a matter a fact I do. All you have to do is let me get closer to you. Please~

**Akira**

**> ** How close?

**> > **Like this?

***Hugs Mishima***

**Mishima:**  Yes, this is perfect. ***Wraps arms around Akira*** You feel so warm... Can we stay like this a little longer? Please...

**You spend some alone tome with Mishima and then went home...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuto: Another chapter finished. I really hope Mishima didn't seem too ooc in the romantic parts. Well anyway that might be it for the male confidants, I think... If there aren't anymore I'll just right the date scenes. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Iwai Rank 8-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Yasuto: Ok so with an awful amount of decision making (which only took a day, but still) I decided to do the Iwai romance scene. Hear me out. I know there are a lot of people (on the internet in general) that want to date Iwai (at least based on what I've seen on the internet) I decided to make this chapter for all of you Iwai fans, but just so you know I won't be making much dating scenes with Iwai for this fic as much as the other confidants. One, because I just don't know much about his character (I used youtube for this confidant for crying out loud) and two, It makes me uncomfortable the fact that you can date adults in this game. Now I'm not saying it's wrong to date them. If you want to date them go ahead. I just personally don't like the idea. So don't be surprised if you don't see much Iwai content. I may make a couple of dating scenes(like Valentines day, etc.) but not that much. I hope you could understand and I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> P.S. Like I mentioned before I don't know much about his character so if there are any errors, I'm sorry.

**AT THE SHOP WITH IWAI:**

**Iwai:** Hey, you're exactly the person I was hoping talk to. Tsuda rang me up awhile back. Told me to forget everything he was threatening me with. Honestly thought it was some kind of joke at first, but I haven't seen or heard from him since. Y'Know, it was almost like I was talking to the old Tsuda. My sworn brother... Hey, you think guy could go through a drastic change that quick?

**Akira:**

**> ** It's not impossible

**>** I dunno

**> > **He's matured

**Iwai:** An old man like that should've finished maturing years ago. I would've agreed if it were you or Kaoru... but not Tsuda. Anyways, something fishy is going on, but Tsuda changing is a real load off my shoulders. Oh, and this prolly means are deal is through with, huh? I mean your end of the bargain was driving stud away... and you did that and then some. One more thing... I know I kinda fired you and all, but d'you think you wanna keep working here with me? I understand that kids these days have all sorts of commitments, so I get it if your answer is gonna be no...

**Akira:**

**> > **I'm back, baby!

**>** I guess I could consider it...

**>  **If you pay me well.

**Iwai:** ...Great. But don't go expecting me to make the job any easier for you, y'hear? I'll be counting on you kid... I mean... Akira.

**Akira: It feels like my bond with iwi is growing deeper...**

* * *

**HANGED ARCANA:**

**RANK:**  8

* * *

**Iwai:** Although I do have a question. Why did you do all of the for me...? I mean your just a kid who's just trying to pass high school. So why bother helping an old man like me.

**Akira: I should choose my words carefully...**

**> > Cause you're important to me.**

**>** I felt sympathy.

**>  **I just wanted the special menu.

**Iwai:** Hmm... And why's that?

**Akira:**

**> ** Your the one with the weapons.

**> > Cause I like you.**

**Iwai:** Is that a joke cause, I don't find it funny. Come on let's close up shop. Unless you want the "special menu" **(insert Lenny face cause I can't type the Lenny face)**

**Akira:**

**> > But I'm serious**

**>  **Just kidding.

**Iwai: *Blushes***.......Wait, you serious kid!? Hold up! You're saying you wanna date a middle-aged man like me!?.... Umm... I need some time to think  straight **(ok, this time pun** **intended)**  It's gettin late... You should go home for today....

**Akira: Guess my answer was delayed...**

* * *

**AT IWAI'S SHOP AGAIN:**

**Iwai:**  Oh, your here again. Look kid, if this is about what you said the other day I'm still trying to get things straight. So you ain't getting an answer today-

***beep beep***

**Iwai:** Who's calling me?  ***Picks up phone***  Hello? Oh, it's you. If you want to talk about Tsuda- Wait, what!? The hell're you doin'...!? You motherfucker! Hey, hold on!  ***Phone hangs up*** Dammit! That bastard Masa abducted Kaoru!

**Akira:**

**> ** Who's Masa

**> > **Will Kaoru be okay?

**Iwai:** He damn well better be, or else Masa is a dead man! God' that piece of shit...! He knew about Tsuda's failure the whole time... I bet he was just waiting for a chance like this!

**Akira:**

**> > **We should hurry.

**>  **Let's close up shop.

**Iwai:** Right. There over at Seaside park. I'll grab the keys n' lock up! C'mon, let's go!

* * *

**AT SEASIDE PARK:**

**Iwai:**...Let Kaoru go.

**Masa:** Take it easy Mune-san. All I did was give him a friendly ride home from cram school. Ain't that right, Kaoru-kun?

**Kaoru:** Dad... I'm sorry. He said he had some stuff to tell me about you... Then he...

**Iwai:** Kaoru...

**Masa:** Man, ain't he just a great kid?

**Akira:**

**> ** What's your goal here Masa.

**> > **Cut the bullshit.

**Masa:** And what're you, Mune-san's little errand boy? Wait... I remember you! You were that weirdo from the dinner.

**Iwai:** I said, let Kaoru go!

**Masa:** Fuck off! I heard you the first time.

**Iwai:** So... what're you gonna make me do...?

**Masa:** Great question! Y'Know those model guns you were gonna give to Tsuda? Well, I would really like to get my hands on 'em. There's a lieutenant spot open now that Tsuda's gone, but I still need to prove my worth before I can get it. And your gonna help me do that.

**Iwai:** Sorry Masa, you got some real shitty timin'. We just broke them all down. There is nothing left...

**Masa:** Come on, don't keep stuff from me. Maybe you'll change your mind if I'll rephrase it. ***Points knife at them*** You can gimme those model guns or else your special Kaoru and errand boy are gonna get hurt! 

**Iwai:** I swear! If you hurt Kaoru or Akira you're gonna become a dead man!

**Masa:** Wow that was sure a threat! What if instead I tell Kaoru you little secret?

**Iwai:** What!?

**Kaoru:** My... Situation? Dad? What does that mean!?

**Masa:** Don't you remember what I told you in the car, Kaoru-kun? About your dad? About what he thinks of you?

**Kaoru:** R-right... I'm just a burden, aren't I? That's it, isn't it? Tell me dad. I can handle the truth!

**Iwai:** That ain't true! I'm trying to protect you, Kaoru!

**Masa:** Hey, this family bullshit is real touchin' and all, but we're s'posed to be negotiating remember? Why don't we start off with the delivery date? The sooner the better in my book!

**Iwai:** You bastard....!

**Masa:** Aww, c'mon. Don't be given me that shit. None of this would've happened if you didn't take that brat in.

**Kaoru:** I knew it... Everything really is my fault...

**Iwai:** Kaoru...

**Akira:**

**> > **Tell him the truth

**> ** You need to trust your son.

**Iwai:** Akira...

**Masa:** Hey, what're are you two chattin' about over there?

**Iwai:** Kaoru listen... There's been something I've been keeping for a while know, and you're prolly not going to like it... The truth is your parents didn't really die in a car crash. You were abandoned by your mother while you were still a baby. That's why I took you in. Believe it or not... Was still a part of the yakuza back then...

**Kaoru:** What..?

**Masa:** Oh man! I actually can't believe you freakin told him, Mune! He's not lying Kaoru. from what I heard your mother tried to sell you to get some sweet easy drug money!

**Kaoru:** Sell me...?

**Masa:** Yup! When Mune wasn't buy-in she dumped you and ran! And that's how you ended up with a Yakuza dad! Pretty crazy, huh!? Ahh, that's a relief! I've been trying to hold that in all day long! I couldn't wait to see the look on you afce when you found out!

**Kaoru:**...

**Masa:** Man this is hilarious! Boo freakin hoo! How sad. Ahahaha!

**Kaoru:** Enough! All of that might be true, but its in the past now. I'm not a child anymore and I'd never let a stupid secret like that get to me!

**Masa:** Huh...?

**Kaoru:** So what if my mom dumped me? And what if my dad was part of the yakuza!? We may not be related by blood, but we are connected through the gecko...! So you know what!? I don't care about what you have to say about us! I me and Minehisa Iwai is my dad!

**Iwai:** Heh...  ***Chuckle*** attaboy, Kaoru. Listen Masa, let's put an end to this, right here, right now. We can start fresh.

**Masa:** You seriously don't get it do you!? Kaoru-kun's-

**Intimidating Voice:** No Masa, you're the one who doesn't get it.

**Masa:** Huh...?

**Tsuda:**...You really fucked up this time. ***Points gun at his face***

**Iwai:**  Tsuda...?

**Masa:** T-Tsuda, I mean, sir...!?

**Tsuda:**  Don't give me that. I know you ratted me out to the boss. You've never been good at keeping your mouth shut.

**Masa:** No! It wasn't me!

**Tsuda:**  Uh-huh? And what are you doin' waving that knife for, huh!?

**Masa:** I'm sorry...!

**Tsuda:**   ***Looks at Kaoru*** Your Mune's kid, right? You got some real guts. Like father, like son.

**Iwai:**  Looks like it. So what now?

**Tsuda:**  Well I'll start by making this idiot pay off his debts. I haven't thought much about what happens next. All I really know is... this is where we say goodbye Mune.

**Iwai:**  Takecare, brother...

**Tsuda:**  Well, let's go.

* * *

**After they left...**

**Iwai:**  Are you ok, Kaoru?

**Kaoru:** Yeah. I mean I was a little afraid... but its all better now.

**Iwai:**  Heh, honestly, I'm surprised you stayed clam through all that. Guess your maturing quicker than I realized...

**Akira:**

**>  **Kaoru is really strong-willed.

**> ** He gets that maturity from you.

**> > **He's a cool kid, huh?

**Iwai:**  Heh, damn right he is, but he's not much of a kid anymore... Y'Know, I've been so busy making sure this kid doesn't end up like me that I didn't notice who he was becoming. Heh, I can't believe I'm just realizing this now.

**Kaoru:** Hehe...

**Iwai:**  And its all thanks to you, kid. I appreciate it... for real.

**Akira: I feel like my bond with Iwai is growing even** **deeper....**

* * *

**HANGED ARCANA:**

**RANK:** 9

* * *

**Kaoru:** Hey, all that excitement got me super hungry... Why don't we go back to that diner?

**Iwai:**   ***Sigh*** You seriously eat on a whole 'nother level... You might even end up as taller than me one day. C'mon, lets head over there.

**Kaoru:** Lets go!

**The three of us enjoyed a peaceful dinner together...**

* * *

**AT THE SHOP WITH IWAI:**

**Kaoru:** Thanks again for last time! I learned a lot about myself... so I wanted to show my appreciation.

**Iwai:**  Hmph... Intruding on another private family moment.

**Kaoru:** Your still drowning on about that? I mean, it was quite a shock... but that's what made you take me in, right? So who cares?

**Iwai:**  Whoa there, kiddo...

**Kaoru:** If you would've just told me all of this sooner, you wouldn't be threatened.

**Iwai:**  Who your parents are, and where you're from, stays with you for your entire life. thanks to my loser parents, I got bullied by complete strangers, and-

**Kaoru:** My father isn't a loser though! He's a brilliant business owner.

**Iwai:**  ....

**Akira:**

**> > **It's up to you know Iwai.

**> ** Kaoru won't loose.

**> ** Iwai is kinda slow.

**Iwai:**  ....Shut up, I know that. ***Sigh*** So in the end I was just fighting my own demons... stuck in my crappy childhood and all the problems I had growing up... My view of Kaoru is all distorted... All because of my rotten childhood memories.

**Kaoru:** I forgive you.

**Iwai:**  Wow, you really matured, huh?

**Akira: *Laughs***

**Kaoru:** Why did you help my father out? he told me you gathered info about Tsuda-san for him. You willingly got involved in a yakuza dispute... Would someone normally take that big of a risk?

**Akira:**

**> > **I couldn't leave him.

**>** It was for the special menu.

**Kaoru:** I see... I would understand if you were a Phantom Thief wanting to get something out of him. Fighting for the underdogs... like a gentleman thief, you know? People have their own opinions, but... I think the Phantom thieves are super cool! Imean, the sexual harassment thing with that teacher?

**Iwai:**  You got to go, Kaoru. The supermarket is about to close. Aren't you in charge of dinner tonight?

**Kaoru:** Oh crap! Pleas excuse me! ***Walks away***

**Iwai:**  Sheesh... kids grow up quick. They can be a real pain in the ass, but they're worth it. Alright, let's close up shop. Go pull down the shutter. So Tsuda changed rather suddenly... seems like he had a change of heart, just like them people that they've been talking about on TV. I can't be the only one who was saved by his change of heart. Wonder who else knows...

**Akira:**

**>  **Its a coincidence.

**> ** Should we close up?

**> > **What if you're right?

**Iwai:**  Heh, I wonder. Well, don't worry. It ain't none of my concern. Man, you really had me fooled. that whole thing about being an enthusiast was all just BS. I hired you as a mere pawn, and know you're Kaoru's bro... The Phantom Thieves are using the guns to take down bad guys, aren't they? They help people in need, huh? ***chuckle*** interesting... Alright, I'm gonna put all my effort into that special menu we talked about. I don't like to owe nobody nothin', so I'll do my best for ya... Cause that's the kind of support I can provide.

**Akira: I feel a strong bond with Iwai...**

* * *

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I...**

**THOU HAS TURNED A VOW INTO A BLOOD OATH,**

**IT SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION**

**AND BREAK THE YOKE OF THY HEART,**

**THOU HAS AWAKENED TO THE ULTIMATE SECRET OF**

**THE HANGED MAN, GRANTING THE INFINITE POWER...** ****

* * *

**HANGED ARCANA:**

**RANK:** 10

**NEW ABILITY:**

Allows you to customize special-grade guns.

* * *

 

**Iwai:**  Well, why don't we close up now. Oh, but before that... That thing you said the other day... About liking me in all. Look kid, I don't have a problem if you like boys, but I'm a middle-aged man and your a kid. It's not accepted, or legal. So, I'm sorry...

**Akira:**

**> ** But it doesn't matter what people think.

**> > **We're both people and its love.

**Iwai:**   ***sigh*** Kid... If we date we're going to caught and its not good for either of us. Not much less, you're a minor and Its not going to be a healthy relationship. I just want to make sure your safe.

**Akira:**

**>  **All that matters is consent.

**> > **But I'm mature, aren't I?

**Iwai:**   ***Blushes***  .......Uggghh... Why are you ignoring everything I say? Don't you understand that I don't want you to get in trouble? Fine, since your okay with it we can date. But we are not going out in public like that, okay?

**Akira:**

**> > **I'm so happy!

**>  **Thank you!

**Iwai:**  Ugghh... It's seriously wrong to think that an adult could be so into a high-schooler. But I can't help it... ***Blushes*** You're to attractive.

**Akira: *Hugs Iwai***

**Iwai:**  So your really that into me, huh? ***Smirks*** C'mon, let's close the shutters first.

**I spent some alone** **time with Iwai.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuto: I'M DONE!!!! ITS FINALLY DONE!!!! THAT WAS SO LONG AND I'M SO SLEEPY AFTER THAT!!!! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That's all for the confidants scenes. I'm not doing Shinya because, I don't think he's old enough for consent.  
> P.S. If there were any spelling, grammar or errors in general I was really sleepy when making this so I didn't feel like checking it. I'll fix it later though.

**Author's Note:**

> Yasuto: IT TIS DONE!!! That confession seemed long... Oh well.... Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be with Yusuke!


End file.
